


Winter's Cold Embrace

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boob Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Scáthach-Skaði's journey had been a lonely, desolate one. Fortunately, the warmth of her Master helped ease her burdens, and she decided to pursue this warmth. If only she didn't have a rival to contend with, things would have been smooth sailing.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Scáthach-Skadi | Caster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Winter's Cold Embrace

The world was wrought with fire and ice. After the final battle between the gods and giants, the conclusion to the fantastical saga of the Norse realm didn't unfold. But at the same time, all that remained was a stagnating husk, thriving by a limited degree under a false guise. A shadow of its former glory.

What was a god to do when their power was so vast yet so encumbered by the stalemate between the heat of an eternal flame and the harshness of frost?

Scáthach-Skaði didn't like the ensuing stasis that her world regressed to. The very stagnation that she forced upon the world out of necessity. Atop her throne, she spent many nights in her restlessness plotting how she, as the last remaining god, could overturn this situation and allow the humans to thrive as they were meant to. Before she even realized, three millennia had passed in a blink of an eye, and the only results her contemplation had to show for was the fleeting joy of a mere ten thousand lives, which only lasts after a couple of fortnights.

She loved them unconditionally. It pained her to see them go before they could even reach old age, but it couldn't be helped. It's as if she was doomed to never succeed, imprisoned in her castle of ice and snow.

As she gazed through the frost-covered window, snowflakes continued to drift like fallen leaves. Her snowflakes. Darkness, snowfall, and giants. Her darkness, her snow, and her giants. They were all her children.

Beyond the ephemeral veil of frost, however, the harbingers of destruction and their moving vehicle invaded her cruel peace. It was then that she thought the answer to her long-standing dilemma would arrive.

Would she love them or kill them?

Or would she awaken from this blissful nightmare?

* * *

That was a dream she hadn't had in a while.

It felt bitter but not as bad as she expected. After travelling with Chaldea for a while, those memories never invoked such a strong emotion in her anymore. She considered them a meaningless distraction now that she no longer walked among the living–A queen without a kingdom.

A Heroic Spirit in service to her Master. She knew why she was summoned and what was expected of her.

Although try as she might, other Servants were still aloof towards her.

"Were you waiting for me long?" Skaði's heels came to a halt. The last clack they gave carried a distinct sound that echoed across the metallic grey hall. The goddess crossed her arms underneath her chest as she assessed the human before her.

"No, I just got here myself." Her Master pushed his back off the wall and stood with his head held high. Not bad. He had looked dispirited and on the brink of depression for weeks, but nobody could blame him considering he's a human who's barely even a magus. But now he was smiling, or at least he forced himself to.

That was how things should be. For the victor needed only to look ahead.

"So, where or what is it that we need to investigate?" She got to the point.

"Right, well Da Vinci and Medea are working on a brand new Reality Marble in order to fix our problem with Shadow Border's limited space." Ritsuka gestured to the door beside him. "They want us to check if it's completely stable now."

"Very well." Skaði nodded curtly. "I assume I was summoned because of your lack of talent and incapacity for magecraft."

She found it amusing when he shrunk back and looked disheartened at her words. To think that this was the monster that took down her Lostbelt. It was unfathomable. Humans, she hated to admit, were terrifying. But she would never allow herself to inform them that.

"You're right. Handling Reality Marbles is beyond me since I'm not a real magus. So I'll be counting on you, Your Highness."

She watched him bow without giving a fight. There's no end to this human's eccentricity. He knew his place and didn't act haughty just because he was the Master of a Divine Spirit. "Ufufufu… you really a strange one, Fujimaru Ritsuka." She smiled bewitchingly. Somehow she was being pulled in by this human's… Normalcy. "Very well, lead us towards our destination."

He nodded and stepped inside the door. A faint shade of red appeared on his cheeks, something that Skaði didn't fail to notice.

Then they vanished from the Shadow Border. The world around them twisted and changed as vibrant colors struck their vision.

When they arrived, Skaði felt a familiar numbness across her skin. Harsh yet comforting, the sensation eased her mind and allowed her to breathe easy. She heard a muffled crunching sound under her foot and found her heels surrounded by a blanket of snow. Raising her head, she saw a bleach-colored landscape.

They were standing on top of a small hill overlooking a morning sunrise. A calm snowy field and hills stretched beyond the horizon. Ancient trees as tall as giants could be found here and there, obstructing their view of the deep woods. A frozen river ran along in the distance until it was met by a broad lake stretching far and wide. The scenery looked familiar yet foreign at the same time. This was not her Scandinavia, but it was close. It was like a world at its fancy, shaped for a specific purpose.

But unlike that bleak, hopeless paradise, this place had a true blue sky. The sun rising over yonder met wandering clouds that looked so close she could touch them.

"Oh, we ended up here." Ritsuka scratched the back of his head. "I thought Medea said this place was still under construction."

Skaði held up her palm and let the small flakes accumulate. Even though she knew this place was a fabrication, she couldn't help but feel some kind of nostalgia.

"What I really wanted to show was a recreation of Chaldea that she made," he said while looking left and right. "How did this happen? Must have been a mix up somewhere." He took a few steps before stopping. His face was full of unease as he glanced at her.

"What's with that face you are making, human?" inquired Skaði after releasing her hand and patting the skirt of her purple dress. "Bringing me here, you improved my mood by a smidgen, but you ruined it with that pitiful expression of yours."

Ritsuka turned away and enshrouded his frown with his gloved hand. "You're right. I shouldn't get hung up about that Lostbelt."

Hearing that, Skaði nodded. "Just so. If you were seeking forgiveness, I would leave you in an instant. I still don't fully acknowledge you as my Master after all. So live with no regrets."

"I will." His eyes, when they came into contact with her's, were ones which experienced loss and overcame it. She'd rather see those than pitiful ones. Now she could see why this person was so dangerous.

Following the wind sweeping the land, the Caster pointed her wand forward. "Now then, it's best we take care of this nuisance before we continue on."

A tremor caused their surroundings to vibrate and disturbed the snow blankets of the nearby woods, causing nesting birds to fly away and kicking up clouds of dusty snow. Diamond dusts sparkled around them, which forced the human to shield his eyes. Emerging from within the forest was a giant which pushed away all the trees in its path with its sizable hands. It looked around its surroundings before its attention landed on them. It took a small step, but that alone made the earth tremble.

"Did an anomaly form from within the Bounded Field?" Ritsuka gasped.

"I wager this giant is originally part of the scenery, just like the birds. Whatever method the witch used, she made sure it was close to the real thing." The Norse goddess flicked her wand. The clouds among them blew back from an invisible gust that formed out of nowhere. "Your orders, Master?"

The Master of Chaldea planted his feet firmly on the ground and assessed the situation rather than panic and bawl his eyes out, not that she expected him to do so, but it would've been amusing if he did. "Let's assess how well our teamwork performs with this. Prepare to engage it."

She strolled forward, her steps climbing onto solid air, evading the chaotic tremor that ensued while her Master braced himself. She waved her wand like a baton and drew a simple rune that carved lines of light across the giant's stone body. They shone bright, brighter than incandescent lights, before transforming and projecting rows of sharp, jagged icicles the length of a human body. The giant staggered, disoriented by the sudden emergence of ice erupting through its stone skin, before the attack exploded in its face.

A loud roar shattered the peace of the meadow. The giant stumbled back, stepping on boulders, crushing them underfoot.

Skaði moved her wand in mid-air. It blurred from the swiftness of her hand. Runes etched in light appeared one after another on the giant's chest, and dozens of icicles erupted within its solid body. She didn't know why this particular creature was here. That witch could very well have tried to recreate her land for some experiment and placed it here as a result. But that didn't matter at all. That point in her history had already been pruned.

With a sweeping motion of her hand, she created a large stake floating beneath her. The translucent surface produced cold mist that would make anyone shiver and suffer from frostbite, all except Scáthach-Skaði. She sauntered on top of it, as if it was natural for her. She tapped it with her foot, then as if on cue, it dove down at an angle and skewered the giant against a large tree. She watched with mild satisfaction after stepping away as the giant was skewered against a tree, bellowing in agony.

"Watch out!" Ritsuka shouted at the top of his lungs. He raced across the snow, his black hair being messed with by the turbulence.

Skaði looked behind her, towards her Master, and failed to notice the giant's enormous hand swinging from the side.

"Dust of Osiris!" He raised his hand out to her. The gesture made her eyes widen.

The invisible shield he put up around her caused the attack to bounce off, which she noticed not a second later. She hovered on the same spot still when the attack failed and another hand came to lunge at her, yet the result was still the same. After watching the last attempt, she waved her wand with a flourish, creating numerous spears of ice which came falling down. The barrage obliterated their foe until it finally stopped moving.

Skaði descended, holding each side of her long skirt with grace, like a fluff of dandelion riding the gentle breeze. All signs of imminent danger vanished. He did quite well. Now she knew why so many people put their hopes in him. If only… he was on her side back then, perhaps a new world would open up to her. But it shouldn't be so. She shook her head, realizing that it was futile.

"What's wrong?" Ritsuka finally asked.

"It's nothing." Skaði put up a face. Her usual face when she faced her subjects. "You did quite well. I admit that you are reliable beyond a shadow of a doubt." But she won't let him have it easy. "If only you had been a true magus, you could have dealt with this on your own. Mind you I can't keep covering for your inabilities."

His shoulders sagged at that, followed by his gaze dropping to the ground. Again, he showed yet another side to his colorful array of personas.

That won't do. She took a step and pushed his chin up with her wand. Her lips twisted into a smirk, finding his quizzical face amusing. "That's why I shall not hold back when it comes to teaching you about mystics."

"Wh-what?" His voice cracked. He looked perplexed, and he should be because in front of him was none other than the former Lostbelt King and bride of the gods.

"Or do you disapprove of me being your tutor?" Her eyes narrowed in a deathly gaze.

"No, of course not!" His handsome face showed his desperation. She liked the color of his eyes. His hair was always a mess though.

She let go and turned, giving a sidelong glance. "It's best we do not dawdle here for long. Let's go."

* * *

Several days later and after many trials with the Caster Servants the experiment was a success, and new spaces were now available for everyone. The people were thrilled and jumped at the chance to get out of the stuffy vehicle. And the two found a particular routine while the rest of the Servants did activities of their own.

"Like this?" Ritsuka carved a rune on a wooden block using an awl. His eyes focused on the visual shape, thickness and style, completely unaware of her heated gaze beside him.

She examined his work for a second or two. Turning it over in her hand before placing it down, running her finger against the grooves, and drawing a purple line of light. "It's so-so." She uncrossed her stocking-covered legs on top of her metal chair. The light evaporated from the wooden block as soon as her fingertip left it. "You still need a lot of practice if we're aiming to use this on a practical level. But you are improving at a break-neck speed, I will give you that. I can imagine you being able to grasp the basics of Primordial Runes in a couple of years or so."

"I've got a great teacher I suppose." Ritsuka grinned, placing his tool on his desk. The room resembled his old one to a terrifying degree, which he praised Da Vinci for every chance he got. He was also eager to show it to her since she hadn't been to Chaldea before. She liked it better than the stuffy compartment of that vehicle.

"That's right." She shifted closer to his side and pointed at a portion of the amateurish marking. The amount of effort he put into it could not be denied. "Now then let's work on this part. With a few adjustments, it could finally show its effect." She didn't feel this sort of excitement since she was young. She just felt so keen to watch his development. "I'm sure you'll be amazed to see the light show that would follow."

"Sorry, let's call it a day." He bowed a little. "I have another appointment that I must attend to."

Skaði was left speechless. "Eh? But…. there's still a lot I have to teach you."

"I'm really sorry." He gave her a sheepish smile along with that cheeky pair of blue eyes. "I'll make it up to you somehow."

"What's this appointment you speak of anyway?" Whoever was making him spend wasteful time on something else rather than learning from her had a lot of nerve. "And why is it so important?"

"Well, I promised Medea I would help with her research."

Skaði's eye twitched. "That woman? Hmph. I bet she's forcing you to be her little errand boy. That cruel witch must be plotting something behind your back."

The door swung open suddenly and in came the woman in question. Robes of delicate silk, long beautiful hair, and a slim, yet lithe, body that was nothing to scoff at. Her hood was nowhere in sight, allowing her to flaunt those pointed ears. Her appearance was often described as beautiful, but all Skaði saw was a conniving fox

"Master was missing so I came here to check. I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying about me." Medea smiled thinly at Skaði before sauntering over to Ritsuka's side. "Please don't spread such unfounded rumors about me. You know I would never do anything underhanded to him."

The Norse goddess could only wince at the way this sly woman put her arms around the young man's neck, letting her lavender hair cascade down beside his cheek. She smiled sweetly at him, and he, being the softie he was, looked as clueless as ever.

Skaði stood up, her face turning sour. "Can you blame me if your egotism is getting in the way of his learning?"

Medea was not one to back down. "And what could he learn from your outdated form of magic? If it's a lecture he wants, I am willing to give it to him, at twice the efficiency."

"Outdated?" Skaði manifested her wand and held onto it a little tighter than she should. "Coming from a spinster like you, that's a bold misassessment. There's no better teacher than your's truly, and I would not let my apprentice learn some backwater ritual."

This time it was the woman from Colchis whose face stiffened. She let go of the panicking youth and faced the Norse goddess. Their chests came within a hair's breadth when Medea planted her feet. "You are one to talk, bride of nobody. Perhaps you have forgotten because of old age, hm?"

Skaði's harsh glare could have turned anyone into a frightened lamb, but surprisingly, Medea didn't seem fazed by it.

"Uhhh… Medea, let's go on ahead. I have another thing coming up after I help out with your work." Pulling his chair out of the way, Ritsuka attempted to diffuse the situation by gesturing to Medea to walk with him. Turning away in a huff, she flashed a pout at the other woman before briskly following her master out the door. She hesitated to watch the two leave, feeling bitter. Compared to her, Medea had been with Chaldea for far longer and had more than enough time to become close with that human.

She stepped out and sighed. She was hopeless. She wanted that human by her side no matter what, yet it felt like she just reached a huge barrier. Just what was it that witch needed him for anyway?

Deciding to investigate, she scoured the entire area to find them. She met Servants and staff along the way, and they paid her no mind at all. Finally, she reached a library with numerous tall shelves twice her height. It was rather vacant, or at least that's what she thought.

It was in the deepest part that she saw them. Searching through the collection of tomes, that vixen led her innocent Master around, as if he was some pet. Skaði followed them without allowing herself to be seen or heard.

And sure enough, that witch showed her true colors. She exaggerated the swaying of her hips as she sashayed around whenever she was in front of him. She tried to entice him. Whether it be reaching for a book too high for her or bending to retrieve something down below, she didn't fail to show off that sinful body of hers through the thin fabric of her robes.

Her Master seemed oblivious at first but soon his eyes became fixated. Following behind Medea and carrying her tomes, he appeared almost primal in his observation. His shyness gradually dissipated whenever Medea showed off her boldness. She would tuck in a strand of her hair behind her and lean close to his side to present the contents of a parchment that she found. The skin that she unveiled didn't go unnoticed by both her and Ritsuka. The shape of her neck down to her cleavage wasn't all too bad either, Skaði admitted with a tinge of hesitation. And Medea never missed a chance to make this obvious to the young man.

But the final straw was a gentle peck she delivered on his check followed by slimy words of gratitude for carrying her things.

Skaði felt fury well up in her chest, and she left, not wanting to see more of that. If that was how that woman was going to play it, then Skaði didn't see how she shouldn't as well.

But how should she go about doing this?

She went to her room to think it through. Much like those three thousand years she had spent pondering in her own realm, she mulled it over in her head. Seated, not on a majestic throne of ice and snow, but rather a humble chair of metal, she dove into her thoughts. Thoughts of Ritsuka occupied her mind completely. She already passed the stage of thinking he was a mere human, let alone an enemy, so there was no reason for her to falter in seeking to deepen their relationship. The task ended up becoming a grueling one, and she could not come up with anything after mulling it over again and again.

In her room was a full-length mirror, one of many duplicates in the compound. She stood before it and examined her appearance closely, thinking about how she could appeal to that young man and make his heart skip a beat.

She flattened her loose sleeves and brushed the dark feathers surrounding her collar. This outfit matched her tastes well, but should she change it? It's true that the texture and design formed a detailed outline of her chest to legs, but what did her Master prefer?

She looked down at her chest and the generous window that teased a large portion of her skin. Males tended to fall for such things, and it was possible that Ritsuka was no exception. Tentatively, she took her hands and placed them underneath her sizable mounds. She might consider it lucky that the Celtic warrior known as Scáthach–the other half of her existence–had a body type that was shapely in every aspect. Curiosity got the best of her, as she pushed them up. Heat flooded her cheeks when she felt the firmness and weightiness of her own assets. These thoughts filled her head with rather… indecent fantasies. It led to her imagining them being held by someone else. By a certain young man.

Closing her eyes, she freed her hand and let it drift down towards the peak-like gap at the center of her skirt. Before long her fingertips brushed the purple tights over her crotch. She imagined it was that person's hand too. And she imagined him far more aggressive and hungry for her.

She hadn't done this before, so it came as a surprise when she trembled at the squeezing of her own tit, feeling a strange pleasure spreading through her body. The sensation urged her to move her fingers in a circle around her clit. Yet she still hesitated to slip her fingers inside the slim fabric.

Flustered, she stopped what she was doing and turned off the lights with a simple flick of the switch on the wall. After laying down on her bed, her hands returned to their previous positions, groping and rubbing places she shouldn't. Her elegant dress spread across the sheets along with her smooth, flowing hair. She imagined him again. On top of her. A moan finally escaped from her lips, as her fingertip teased the small bump protruding through her tights.

She became more daring now after panting for who knows how long, no longer satisfied with such meager stimulation. Her hand stopped teasing and slipped inside her tights. She felt the incredible touch of finger prod the sensitive region of her crotch. Her breath hitched. A cloud of balmy breath escaped her lips. Shocked, her eyes gaped wide. For her relatively long life, that was the first time such a phenomenon happened. She hadn't expected pleasuring oneself could be so addictive. Her body was sinful in every way, and even she was not immune to its charms. She hoped that was the case for him, too.

However, her stupor came to an abrupt halt as the door to her room opened, spilling light into the darkness of her room. Her heart sank when she saw Medea, of all people, waltz inside. She scrambled to hide what she was doing, pulling away her hand from her crotch and releasing the tight grip of her breast. She felt ashamed and vulnerable. Just what kind of cruel remark would this witch bring up to mock her lasciviousness?

Yet, as she met her gaze, she found nothing but empathy and seriousness. Stopping by her bed, the witch put her hands on her hips and sighed. "You know, I could hear you moaning from outside."

Skaði clenched her teeth and felt blood rush to her face. She wrapped her arms around her body to keep up a shroud of decency on her. "Mind your own business."

It was not disgust, but pity that appeared on Medea's face, which surprised Skaði. "I know what you are trying to hide. You can't fool me."

Skaði glared but didn't have anything to say. Or rather, she couldn't find the words to rebuke her.

"And I want him just as much as you do." Medea's voice softened, which had Skaði looking over curiously.

The genuine tone surprised her. It wasn't something she'd expect from the Witch of Betrayal.

Medea sat at the edge of the bed not far from where Skaði had positioned herself. She snapped her fingers, the spell producing a hovering orb of light. "So I understand how you feel. I can't blame you if you've fallen for him so much that you've begun fantasizing. I… well, on occasion, I have done such things."

"I'm envious at how close you two are. We were once enemies, but even then I've taken a liking to him. You are lucky to have been his Servant for far longer." Skaði hung her head. "I don't know if he's still feeling bad because of our past, or has taken his distance out of respect."

"I don't think you should fret. Your looks are to be admired, and he is not blind to notice them." Skaði felt the Colchis mage's eyes scan her body. She gave her a reassuring smile. "If anything, I should be wary of you." Skaði felt relieved to hear that from such a beautiful woman and veteran Servant.

Then silence. Skaði couldn't find the right words to give the other Caster. This was the first time she had anybody to open up to. Never in her time here did she expect to get this… intimate with her.

Awkwardness filled the air between the two women. Skaði saw uncertainty in Medea. Perhaps debating in her mind whether or not it was right to give her rival in love such praise.

It took a while before Medea finally gave the Norse goddess a sidelong glance. "Now that I thought it through, I interrupted you at a crucial time." She paused for a few moments, her eyes shifting from one direction to another. One of the directions led to Skaði's skirt. "I must apologize. Nothing is more annoying than being pulled away from bliss. You can get a good idea how I must've felt back when this place was packed full of Servants."

Skaði tried to imagine it. The old Chaldea where that Master was still a rookie. She was a newcomer, but she heard more than one story about it. "Hmph. You did ruin my good time." She tried to sound as haughty as can be. "But I am not bothered by something so trivial. Wha- what are you doing?"

Medea's brows ruffled and a deep shade of red crossed her face as she got onto her elbows and inched forward. "Oh don't give me that! Just let me make it up to you as a sign of my will to compete with you in a fair and just manner."

This time it was Skaði's turn to be completely flustered. She yanked her legs away from the mage's intrusive hands and cradled them as she turned on the spot. "I-I-I've no need of allowing somebody to touch me like that! Have you gone insane?" Although the idea did strike her as tempting. If it felt good with her hands, then what kind of bliss would she experience with another?

Her intentions got through, and Medea looked defeated. She rose on her knees on the soft bed and tried to divert her gaze away. "Y-You're right. I don't know what came over me." She gripped the hem of her skirt. "Still…. I thought you needed it more than I do." She pulled her skirt up. Skaði knew this woman had her legs bare underneath, but she didn't expect them to be like polished marbles, glowing against the artificial light. Slender and supple. They're great weapons of lust. But more surprising was what lay above them. Skaði's eyes widened after seeing her lower lips dripping with a thin strand of clear liquid. The Witch of Betrayal looked at her nervously. "Listening to you earlier got me bothered, so I'm in the same boat as you."

Skaði bit her lip, feeling the wetness in her own crotch coming back. The display itself was just so erotic that it got her mind grinding to a halt. Honestly, she saw no cause to hold back now. Gently, she released her legs and let them stretch out. She pinched the fabric near her thighs and hoisted up the veil covering her slender legs. In moments, she revealed her crotch covered by a thin layer of dark cotton and a pair of black silk lingerie. "Then… just for a bit."

That was all Medea needed to know. She crawled a bit further in, not letting her gaze break from the Norse goddess.

Skaði wondered what was wrong with her to allow her rival to do this, but it became obvious as soon as she felt the mage's hand brush against her stomach, sending a chill across her body. The fingers drifted downward, slipping through her tights and then the underwear beneath them to find her needy clit. She tensed up once Medea tried teasing it, moving her fingers in a circular motion around the bump. "Nnnhhh…." The goddess whined and saw the other woman looking at her fondly. Her technique was far better than a newbie like Skaði's. Her strokes were gentle yet overpowering. They brushed against her pussy lips and traced the outline of her fold. She knew the best way to make her feel good.

"Unngghhh…." Skaði moaned, feeling a finger penetrate her tight pussy. The finger moved in swiftly, prodding the walls of her hole. It just felt so good. Having someone do the touching for her was leaps and bounds better had it been herself.

Medea pursed her lips. She moved her finger more readily now, pushing forward and pulling back with firm resolve. Skaði breathed deeply. Soon another finger joined the one fucking her pussy, and the Norse goddess couldn't help but arch her back and moan in rapture.

It seemed Skaði had lost her wits, but she had enough presence of mind to take her hand and slip it inside the other woman's long skirt, finding her bare cunt immediately. She did what Medea had done and teased her clit. The mage moaned, her hand losing the pace that she built. Skaði gently pinched and rolled her clit with her thumb and forefinger, making the other woman squirm in delight. The two let out breathless whimpers at the hands of the other.

"Hahhhh….hahh…" Medea's knees spread further, surrounding the goddess' legs. She bucked her hips back as soon as Skaði pushed three fingers inside her damp pussy. The interior scalding against her cold fingers, which was perhaps the reason why the mage looked listless.

When they made eye contact for a brief moment, Skaði felt the urge to take the woman's lips but pushed that thought away when she realized it would mean. But still, the desire burned within her, especially when their faces were this close. She could feel the other woman's steaming hot breath. Its lustful scent gave her goosebumps.

Medea got back in rhythm soon, and Skaði finally was squirming her hips. The mage grabbed hold of the other's top and yanked it down brutishly. Skaði could react in time as her marvelous breasts spilled out and Medea began kneading one of them.

"Hnnghh… Not there…" The goddess whined, feeling pleasure all around her.

"Perhaps if you weren't such a buxom woman, I wouldn't be tempted to do this to you," snarled Medea.

Skaði didn't want to get left behind and squeezed with the other woman's bust over her silky robes. They were fine clothes that did nothing to hide her shapely endowments. "Your body isn't saintly either," she said breathlessly with a tiny bit of hostile tone mixed in. "You must have done these to countless women."

"Oh shush!" Medea tried to wrestle control over the other with her fingering while tugging on the goddess' engorged nipple. The whimpers that followed were like ones from a helpless puppy.

Skaði didn't want to be defeated. She despised nothing more than to orgasm first like a young virgin. "You won't get the better of me. Hahh hahhh hahh… I'd sooner die."

"I'll show you heaven before Master can." Medea upped the ante in her molesting Skaði's mounds. She descended and took the free one into her mouth, sucking on it like a newborn, which made the goddess groan.

Skaði pulled the mage's robes further up, as much as she could, until she unveiled the woman's gorgeous body from her breasts to her feet. Speaking of her breasts, they were quite the sizeable ones, perky for a spinster. However, Skaði's got her beat in sheer size. Glancing down, it was frustrating to admit that Medea had a tighter waistline. The narrowness emphasized her rear's round shape. It was like eye candy.

The temperature seemed to rise to an uncomfortable degree once they were all over each other, trying to elicit the other's climax. Skaði found it hard to breathe. Such a humid atmosphere was not for her, a queen of ice and snow. Yet her pussy clamped hard whenever that woman buried her fingers deep. She felt her breasts soaking in sweat and spit. It took all her focus to piston her fingers inside Medea's cunt, but an inkling thought told her this wasn't enough. Her other stopped squeezing the jiggling mound and went to an area below her hips. She grazed her smooth ass and found the puckered hole between them. Needless to say, Medea found it hard to breathe when even her asshole was invaded by the goddess' finger. But it was no easy task prying inside that hole. It was incredibly tight, and it felt as if her finger would snap off from the pressure. But once the other woman relaxed, Skaði found her groove and got to pumping that hole.

"Ohhhhh!" Medea let out a low moan, as Skaði's fingering teetered between pushing in the mage's pussy and her anus.

Breathless compliments and moans flooded the spacious room. Voices of mature women who've missed their chance to get a good spouse in life.

Medea had given up on toying with Skaði's tits and instead focused on rolling her hips against the double penetration, while Skaði trembled as that certain spot in her pussy got ravaged without any breaks. Their faces were of sheer, mindless bliss and hovered within an inch of each other. And when that gap finally vanished, it was through their tongues connecting to pressing against one another.

* * *

Ritsuka trudged across the hall, feeling his muscles sore from all the lifting he did for Medea.

But his worries soon turned to Skaði. She seemed anxious when he left, and he didn't want to see her like that. It's best to see the person in question rather than dwell on it.

Soon he found himself in front of her room. His hand stopped short from knocking after he heard strange sounds and voices coming from inside. Every vibration and tone had a hypnotic appeal that made his heart race. Was she touching herself? Ritsuka turned red imagining that. But then…. Why was there another voice accompanying hers?

He peeked inside, opening the door to make a small crack.

His eyes and lips opened wide once he saw the shadowy figures restlessly molesting each other. In there was Medea, whose robe was hiked up all the way to the base of her neck, right above her boobs, and Skaði, whose legs were spread out, and the window of her dress pulled down to let out her boobs. Both of them were drop-dead gorgeous in their own right, and Ritsuka had no intention of putting one above the other.

Their eyes focused on the other, engrossed with getting each other off. Their tongues seemingly tried to interlace with each other in a heated battle.

The young man gulped and watched the two in passionate heat. He was aware of their feelings and attempts at flirting with him, as well as their disliking one another, but this development took him by surprise.

A few seconds of watching the unlikely pair got his blood pumping down to his groin. His erection throbbed while watching them molest each other's holes, and their breasts rubbing together. He had a good view of Medea's bum too. He saw how the Norse goddess took two fingers inside the other's backdoor and rubbed it around with ease.

Within moments, their fingers hastened. Their voices became frantic and weary. Medea's body quaked and shivered, while Skaði was basically bouncing on the mattress. The sheets rustled with their movements. It was an otherworldly display. One was a famed mage from the Age of Gods of the Greek world while the other was an embodiment of the Norse goddess from a different timeline.

Medea swung her head back and pushed herself against the other woman's hands. A loud moan escaped her lips as her lower body twitched. Skaði was very much the same, pushing against Medea's fingers. The two cried out in unison. A heavenly chorus that could make anybody's ears weep with joy.

Ritsuka watched Medea fall down beside Skaði, their chests heaving, as they took deep breaths. It was impossible to not get aroused by that incredible display, so his manhood strained against his pants in full force during the conclusion.

Still, he wondered what brought this on. Whatever it was, he decided to leave. When it came to the women in his life, it was best to let sleeping dogs lie. Turning around, he was about to high-tail it—

"M-Master?"

Skaði's voice stopped him dead on his tracks. The door had slid open without him knowing it, and he found the two watching him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to peek." He turned on his heels, finding escape impossible and feigning ignorance would only anger them. And angering these two ladies would give him quite the shiver. He glanced at the red-eyed goddess. "I was hoping to check on you since you looked disheartened earlier." Then his words quickened. "But it looks like you're fine, so I best be on my way now. Later!" He trailed off, taking a towards his earlier direction, which was away from here.

"Ara… Master." Medea spoke up. Her tone had a bit more arrogance to it than usual. Ritsuka wound up stopping for a second time, noticing her shift to lay on her side. Her flushed body was still uncovered, and the sheen from all the sweating she did was conspicuous. "I hope you are not planning to leave so soon. Not when there are two seasoned women waiting here for you."

Her bewitching smile had Ritsuka feeling the rush in his loins. He should've expected that this would happen. Just looking at them he sensed some kind of carnivorous presence permeating around them. An unmarried woman was truly frightening.

"Are you just going to let this chance slip by?" goaded Medea.

Then he watched Skaði fidget. Her blush didn't have any right to be so damn cute. But when their eyes met, it's clear that she had that same desire. He was pulled in by those precious glittering rubies. His heart fluttered instantaneously, and the desire to escape that sticky situation was replaced with the desire to reciprocate the Norse goddess' passion.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he made his way over to the two women. Skaði was the only nervous one of the two, eyeing his presence as if he posed a threat. She kept silent, clutching at the hem of her dress.

"Who will you pick first?" Medea mused. Her hand laid still on top of her supple thigh.

Skaði had her legs shut tight, but on her eyes were a deep, romantic sign of anticipation. The mature goddess mesmerized him with her flustered and beautiful face. Her flowing dress–unfurled and ruffled from the ladies' steamy activity–was so inviting that Ritsuka couldn't help but make up his mind instantly.

He unzipped his pants and let it fall flat. Then he loomed over the goddess and watched her sizable breasts rise and fall. Her eyes were wide as saucers, and her lips were quivering so much.

But Ritsuka had already made his move. With both hands, he grabbed hold of those thighs and forced those legs to open before him.

"Nnnhh… Ritsuka." Skaði whimpered.

His hands dove further up and tore open a hole in her tights, which he used to slip his fingers inside her lingerie and stroke her pussy.

"Ahhh!" A moan escaped from the Norse goddess' lips. His fingers pleasured her soaking wet slit. Beside her, Medea watched with great interest, pursing her lips to contain her eagerness to join in.

Ritsuka started stroking his cock as he fingered Skaði. When he felt her loosen after sliding his fingers in and out of the wet snatch, he moved even closer. She must've been expecting him to dive right in, but he had something else in mind.

"Medea, could you uhh… you know." He gestured to his tool, and the woman smirked but gave no retort.

"Well, aren't you bossy today." She finally pulled off her robe completely, leaving her stark naked, before positioning her face in front of his shaft. She wasted no time and got her lips around the tip, engulfing him with a kiss.

He shivered from how good her mouth felt. But it got even better as she descended within seconds, getting right down to it instead of teasing him more. Those glossy lips of hers looked incredible around his shaft, and the feeling was doubly good as well. He groaned. "Yeah, that's right. Lube me up."

Medea bobbed her head up and down his thick rod, while Skaði enjoyed the girth of his two fingers pushing inside her and rubbing her sensitive spots. Her face turned into bliss and it didn't take long for her to devolve into a panting mess.

He considered himself lucky that these gorgeous women were open to him. And he wanted to repay them in kind.

"That should be enough," he said to Medea with a gentle tone, brushing the top of her head.

The mage licked her lips after releasing him then proceeded to jack him off a few times with her hand.

"Thanks, Medea. I knew I could count on you." He fought the urge to groan just then.

"Anytime, Master." She released him. "Just don't forget to give me a turn on your thick cock."

He smiled wryly then turned to the Norse goddess. "Alright, here goes." He took back his fingers just as he positioned his cock in front of her entrance.

"M-M-Master…" Skaði stammered. Her eyes whirling with confusion in the heat of the moment. "I…. well… please don't hold back."

"Of course." Then he slowly pushed himself in.

"Aahhhnnnnnn!" She moaned aloud as her folds were stretched. Her entire body tensed with trepidation, her fingernails digging deep into her bedsheets.

"She's taking it well." Medea closely watched his member thrust into Skaði. "This woman hasn't had any action in eons so make sure you let her find out what she's missing."

Ritsuka repressed a chuckle. Vulnerable as she might be right now, she could easily seal him in a block of ice. "Don't worry." He met Skaði's gaze. "I'll show you the time of your life." Holding her thighs up, he started pumping in earnest, trying to reach the deepest part of her slick pussy.

The display made Medea yearn for some action herself, which was why her hands started squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples to elicit moans that would entice her Master. And Ritsuka would definitely answer that call, he just needed to finish things here first.

Skaði's mouth gaped wide and shallow breaths continued to occupy it. She started getting used to Ritsuka's cock and so her hips moved to meet his. Her hands stopped clutching the bed sheets and moved on to squeezing her breasts while he was too busy building up his momentum. Her moans were steadily mixing in with Medea's, as the magus had her face within inches of the goddess' face.

"Oooooohhh!" Medea's voice rang louder. She kept a steady watch of the action, envy perhaps bubbling its way through her mind.

"Hahh hahh hahhh!" Skaði pushed herself against Ritsuka's cock. Their pelvises met each time he thrust forward.

Calling the goddess' cunt an otherworldly experience was an understatement. He felt her sweet pussy clenching tight yet slipping so easily against his stiffness. The hot flood that occupied her tunnel submerged Ritsuka in a sweet agony which he endured to last longer.

Skadi's arms swung back over her head, as he put the pressure in his thrusts. He flinched from the cold but grew accustomed after a brief moment. Soon, he was making the entire bed shake with his fierce pounding. Even the goddess herself appeared lost in paradise because her caverns steadily molded into his manhood's shape.

Suddenly, she put her feet behind his back and pushed him towards her. They met in a passionate kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. Ritsuka was nearly overwhelmed by her hungry lips but soon grew accustomed to it. Their tongues tied, tasting each other's sweet drool. It was like a dream come true. Making out with this former Lostbelt King, whose beauty was second to none. Her divine scent drove the human into a ravenous state.

He thought of only how good she felt and how he'd never want to let her go.

"Ahhh ahhh cumming… Ritsuka… I'm nearly there!" The woman's voice rose in pitch after several more thrusts.

Electricity ran through his spine. All his muscles stiffened. He felt the gush incoming, so he pushed himself as far as he could. The desire to unload every last bit of spunk inside her welled up in his mind. Soon waves upon waves shot inside her hole followed by Skaði twitching uncontrollably and meeting his orgasm with her own. She pulled him in and sealed their moans with a kiss. Their boiling hot breaths exchanged mingled together.

Skaði's arms finally lost their strength after several moments, and soon even their intense lip-lock concluded. When her head slumped back down, tired and completely breathless, Ritsuka rolled off her, disentangling her legs around his waist. Adrenaline still rushed through his veins. To be honest, just looking at her round bust vibrating with the rhythm of her fast breathing was getting him excited again.

"Medea," he called out with his weak voice. But she had already read his mind before he even finished his sentence. She crawled over, passing over Skaði's limp body, and cleaned up his cock using her mouth and tongue with vigor. She glanced up every so often, providing an arousing display.

When she got all of his cum stashed away in her mouth, he had her pear-shaped body turn around and her ass angled to the ceiling.

Ritsuka marveled at the woman's body. The contours of her ribcage poked out below her perky breasts. He favored how thin her waistline was, among her other features.

Fulfilling his promise, he gave her a good pounding that had her screaming on top of her lungs. It lasted just as long, if not longer, than before. Their orgasms came one after another, the pleasure making Ritsuka's hair stand on end.

And just as it was over, Skaði shifted to get on all fours. "Masterrrrrr….." she goaded. She glanced behind her, her eyes burning with desire. Her long, purple hair cascaded down from her back, framing her large breasts. Even in her hazy state, she showed that she wasn't willing to be bested.

Smiling nervously, Ritsuka watched her as he sat back down, sweat running down his back. The position was enticing, but he had another idea.

He pulled her up to sit on his lap. The goddess immediately caught on, and her surprise turned into a seductive grin. She planted a hand on his chest and grabbed hold of his throbbing member below. With her skirt bunched up like this, she had no trouble positioning the shaft towards her moist slit. The mere sight of her lowering herself to get penetrated by his cock had Ritsuka riled up to considerable lengths. It was entrancing. She had a body fit for a goddess, and yet this lowly human was tempting her to do explicit things. That thought had Ritsuka's head swimming.

"What's wrong, Ritsuka?" She had an arrogant look on her face. "Have you forgotten? I am the mother of every living being in my domain." But as she finally let his cock head push past her entrance, she tensed up and exhaled deeply. Her mouth opened wide, and her tongue spilled out. The flexing of her thighs tore open another hole on her tights. His girth was too much for her. He could see the torn hole at her crotch being laced by clear pre-cum.

Ritsuka felt her pussy tighten like a vice against his sweltering cock. He grit his teeth as she slowly raised her hips before slamming it back down, sheathing his shaft completely. He hit the entrance to her womb in one fell swoop, which made his toes curl from the intense pleasure.

Her eyes were laced with fog as she picked up the pace, bouncing and riding his cock to her own satisfaction. She was like an animal in heat. This woman was starving for a male partner to get down and dirty with.

Something that Ritsuka would gladly assist her with.

Ritsuka took her hands in his own and assisted her balance while bouncing on top of him. The tiny jewels of her tiara flickered in the dull light from her thrashing movements. She looked less like a queen and more like a sow.

"How uncouth," sneered Medea. She had turned her head from lying face down in order to watch them. Although she appeared jealous, her hand was playing with her clit, a futile attempt to satiate her desires

"Ritsuka…" Skaði finally shut her eyes and pushed her chest out, her back bending outward to slam her ass down against him.

He felt the surge of build-up in his loins after yet another gush poured down and swallowed his cock whole. He gritted his teeth and released every last load deep inside her womb. Euphoria was written all over her face. Her eyes gazed absently at the ceiling from the earth-shattering orgasm that ensued, her mind far above in the clouds.

After a few moments Ritsuka felt all the strength in his body leave him. Waves of fresh cum leaked down to his balls.

Skaði collapsed onto his side, slick juices trickling down her now free hole. She panted for a few seconds before staring at RItsuka with a serious expression. "I'm quite impressed that a mere human could satisfy two Servants at the same time. But you were quite intimate with that witch, so let me pinch you for a bit."

Ritsuka howled when she pulled his cheek. "Ouch… Can you blame me? Both of you are just too sexy to pass up."

Skaði grinned. "How annoyingly blunt. But someday, I will get you to look at me and me alone."

He felt his heart skip a beat with that. That perhaps was the first time she looked just like any ordinary woman to him. He smiled, his mind filled with visions and fantasies of a pleasant future with this goddess. A future beyond the Lostbelts, beyond his time as a Master.

And so, he joined that woman in a well-deserved rest, those dreams carrying him to sleep.

* * *

"How long are you two going to keep this up?" Ritsuka shivered and tried to contain himself in the face of the heavenly scene before him.

Both Skaði and Medea had been licking and sucking his cock for who knows how long, and when they weren't, they pressed their boobs together and surrounded his rock-hard cock. Their nipples poked and rubbed against the other in an attempt to give him a thorough boob job.

"Grrr…. This woman." Medea glared at Skaði. "Your udders are annoying to look at, you know. Just because they are big doesn't mean they are better!"

But Skaði remained cool. Her dress had been stashed away, leaving her with her ripped tights. "You are right. It all boils down to how much I can drain his sack. And I'm more than willing to spend the entire day - no, the entire month in bed with him."

"Seriously," he groaned. "You've both been at it for hours now."

"Hush, Master." Medea glared daggers at him. "This is a match between similar ideals."

Skaði nodded, rubbing her generous tits up and down his shaft. "Indeed. We are not going to stop until I prove that I am the better woman."

Medea took her perky tits and wrapped them around him fully, glaring at the cocky goddess. "A spinster like you should just nap away at your rocking chair!"

"Right back at you, you sagging woman." Skaði dove down and plugged her mouth with his cock head, giving him a good blowing.

"Grrr… I won't let you win that easily!" Medea took the jurisdiction of his balls, lapping at them with her tongue and peppering them with her kisses.

Meanwhile, Ritsuka felt himself on the verge of losing consciousness, having came countless times before. He wondered just when this battle of the old ladies was going to end.

Whatever future he had dreamt of, that was certainly a ways off.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do prefer writing mature women, and Skadi is right in my strike zone along with Medea.
> 
> Anyway, the second August poll is under way! Come check my page to vote for the next character, as well as to check more of my stories. (pa)tr(eon).com(/)Soulcage.


End file.
